the new guy
by justthedoctor
Summary: The golden trio lost the war. Now all hell is broken lose in the wizarding world. Harry is gone. The rest of the golden trio and the rest of order of the phoenix are captured and tortured or in hiding. But there's a new hope on the horizon but who is it.
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed down to the dungeon where two girls were being held. It had been nearly 3 years since Voldemort had won. This was their reality now they had been tortured, raped and humiliated in unspeakable ways daily now for almost three years separately at first but after the death eaters broke their spirits they started to house them together partly to make it easier no need for three separate guard and partly for the sick pleasure of making two watch will the other was tortured and raped. Right now Ginny was upstairs with Bellatrix for the evening entertainment as Bellatrix called it.

Every night Bellatrix would come down pick one of them and torture them for the fun of it before going to bed. This was the new Lestrange manor given to Bellatrix by Voldemort after his victory for her loyal servitude to him. She kept these three around for her amusement she rarely tortured all three at once anymore unless she was hosting a party and need the others for extra entertainment.

The screaming stopped and as expected a few minutes later the dungeon doors opened and Ginny was thrown down the stairs, when she reached the bottom the closed the door laughing then two shadowy figures approached her and began to work on doctoring her wounds. The wrapped strips of semi clean cloth around her open wounds and cleaned the blood and bruises of her body and wrapped the new burn marks as well.

Once Heather and Hermione were down they sat back and waited for Ginny to wake up. "Harry… Harry where are you" muttered Ginny "We have to tell her one day Hermione" said Heather "She deserves to know he's not coming to save her he's dead" Hermione replied "I know but I can't help but feel that will do more harm than good to her." Hermione and Ginny had been captured at the final fight of Hogwarts heather had managed to escape but was captured a few weeks she had heard from her capture that potter was thrown into the veil to be with his good for nothing god father.

She had told Hermione this one day while Ginny was "out" with mister Malfloy on a visit to Bellatrix but Hermione had insisted that they keep it between them for the sake of Ginny that Harry's memories were the only thing keeping her going. They knew the Order of the Phoenix was still out their resisting because when Bellatrix come home after failing to capture some of them she would really cut lose on one or more of the girls. This was their world; this was their hell, they tried to survive in.

They hadn't tried suicide since they had been placed together saying one would not go unless all could go because leaving even one of them here to endure this hell alone was unthinkable to them for some reason. Then something odd happened one day after their daily meal that consisted of a two buckets set at the top of the stairs one with water and the other with whatever table scraps weren't eaten at the night before dinner, they heard screams from upstairs they didn't know if it was from a male or female.

After a while it stopped and they heard footsteps coming towards the door just before it was flung open and someone tossed down the stairs "If you really want to find the blood traitors and that Mudblood Granger then fine be with them" and a body was flung down it laid there for a minute before the door was thrown shut and they stayed frozen a minute longer listening for her outside once it was safe they moved towards the body when they reached it they tried to see who it was it was a guy around their age with dark brown hair and tannish complexion wearing now raggedy blue jeans and t shirt with tennis shoes.

Heather reached out to touch him and suddenly his hand shot out like a snack ensnaring her hand in its iron grip "I'm awake " said a low voice almost somewhere between awake and asleep. He sat up "Are you Heather, Hermione and Ginny?" he asked, "Yes" answered Hermione "What did Bellatrix mean by you wanted to be with us?" he looked at her sidelong for a minute like he was sizing them up before her answered "She thinks I'm an Order of the Phoenix member sent to rescue you guys"

"Are you?" squeaked Ginny her throat still raw from the night before but still barley concealing her hope. He looked at her in turn next after Hermione "No, I'm not with the order but I am here to rescue you." He said calmly before focusing on Heather last, his gaze sharp like a razor blade but harder than the stone floor below them. "Then who are you with another faction of the resistance "asked Heather "No I'm not with any of them" he sat back and closed his eyes appearing to sleep.

"Then who?" asked Heather again looking for information from the outside "That will be revealed in time but for now just trust me and tell me everything you can about this manors interior layout." He sat back and listened as they described everything they knew about their prison and its inhabitants including were Bellatrix kept their wands she used to torture them with.

Once he had listened for a while they feel silent assuming that was all he laid over like he was about to sleep Ginny asked for his name "Namikaze,Hiro" after a while Hermione worked up the courage and asked "Hiro how are you still planning on rescuing use I assume they took your wand?" "They did and since you've told me that doors around here can only be locked and unlocked with magic I am forced to go with plan b and fight my way out" he said. "How there is so many of them and they have magic some of them are even werewolves" said Heather he looked at here before he replied " I am wand less yes but I'm not unarmed or without "magic" of a sort, now let's get some rest ill wake you all before our escape"

the look on his face and the tone of his voice said there was no argument so they went over to the corner with their shared blankets and laid down on one and pulled the other over their naked bodies only now realizing they were all naked before Hiro. '_How much has our time here changed us_' they wondered as they drifted off to sat up planning their escape and listening for the tell footsteps to come down the hall to announce the opening of the door.

He had nodded off for a nap, not that he would be able to actually sleep in this place normally he didn't know how the girls managed to do it, but after a while he figured you would be able to get used to it and adapt but he didn't plan on being here that long. His escape was walking its way down the hall way towards him he didn't know who they were or what they wanted but when that door opened they were dead, he guessed they were male, heavy build.

He smiled in the darkness and walked over to the girls "Wake up were getting out of here" he shook the closest one to him when she snapped awake she cringed from his touch '_What did they do to them in here?_' he thought as he motioned for silence and for Ginny to wake the others.

In a minute they waited at the bottom of the stairs the girls standing back in the darkness afraid and excited for what was to come. Hiro was standing at the foot of the stairs as bold as brass when the light flung open revealing two of the many guards that worked for Bellatrix, when they saw Hiro they leveled their wands at him saying "Move mudblood filth".

He just smiled up at them with a look in his eyes that could have made even the Dark Lord's blood run cold. After a tense second one of them stepped forward and said "Crucio!" they girls winced as the red light left the wand and collided squarely with Hiro's chest and yet all he did was jerk forward from the pain but he kept smiling at them with the same look.

"What the … how did h" that was all the guard said beforeHiro's upturned palm connected straight with his nose killing him instantly, as he fell backwards Hiro snatched a bowie like knife from his belt and spun towards the second guard slashing with such force that he severed his head with a single swing. He looked back at the girls "Follow me " he stepped out of the doorway and made a cross with his fingers suddenly before the girl's wide eyes there were two of him "Go get their wands from Bellatrix's torture chamber and then cover our escape meet up with us later " the second him ran off at a break neck pace.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione "No time "answered Hiro "Follow me if you want out" he turned and began a quick pace down the hallway the girls right on his heels. At the entrance to the dungeon they ran into a third guard who reached for his wand only to be punched in the throat to stop his yell and to be disemboweled by Hiro's large knife all in the same movement, he died before he hit the floor.

The girls stopped only for a moment at this but Hiro kept going soon they were up and on to the first level of the house. As they spotted the back door a tall fat man came out of the bathroom and saw them "Mud…" that was all he said before Hiro reached up and forced his mouth shut and grabbed the back of his head in the same movement knocking him to the floor in the hallway and twisting his head one hundred and eighty degrees around.

Hiro rolled off the fat man and shoved him back into the bathroom. The girls had stepped over that fat man and were almost to the door and Hiro breezed by and stopped them quietly before he looked around and checked to see if anyone was outside of the house. It was all clear in the pitch black night his superior senses picking up no one outside the house "Let's move" he said as they slipped out into the night.

Once of the manor property they met up with the other him and he took their wands from the clone and suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke as he slipped their wands into his belt beside the knife. They ran for what seemed like hours to the go before Hiro said "You guys take a break I need to find something around here" at this the girls drop to the ground leaning against trees for the first time since they got out noticing the snowfall and cold temperatures.

Heather turned to Hiro he was poking treesnearby and talking to himself "What time of year is it and what are you doing?" he stopped and looked up at the cloudy night sky "Mid-November if I remember correctly and I'm looking for my supplies". "Supplies?" asked Hermione "Yea, did you think I would walk into Leastrange manor to let myself get captured with all my supplies for this mission" they stared at him dumbstruck as he walked away "What do you mean let yourself get captured?" asked Ginny "And what mission?" said Heather "For that matter who and what are you?" Hermione finally asked.

At first he didn't answer simply put his hand into the hollow of a tree removing a medium sized black backpack from the tree. When he spoke again his tone didn't give any for argument "I will explain all once were further away from here and camped for the night, but for now let's keep moving". With that he took off and they followed they moved on for two hours much the same slowing regularly so that the girls could catch their breath.

When they came to a small clearing in the woods he stopped and said "Let's set up camp here tonight" he knelt removing the book bag from his back and began speaking "I come from the village hidden in the leaves" he removed a scroll, "I allowed myself to be captured by Bellatrix's guards so that I could find out were exactly they were holding you ladies".

After this he took the knife out he had gotten from the death eater guards, "My mission was to find all those who will resist Tom Riddle aka Voldemort and bring them to headquarters", he raised the knife and cut his finger and smeared it on the scroll as the girls winced as he did this "I found out you three were being held by one Bellatrix Le Strange cousin of SiriusBlack godfather of my friend who is also in a way my employer".

With this the three girls froze "Who is your friend?" asked Ginny her voice not concealing her tremble "Harry Potter" answeredHiro "That's impossible he's dead" said Heather and Hermione in unison. "Really what makes you say that?"he looked at them his head turned sideways over the open scroll on his lap. "I heard he was thrown into the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic" said Heather "Yeah, he was" said Hiro."But doesn't that mean you're dead" said Heather "No it simply transported him to my world about five or so years ago and his God father actually arrived a few years before that".

With this he placed his hand on the scroll and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and where the scroll had been was now a tent. The tent summoning seemed to silence the "that's impossible" argument for now. He turned to them "As for who and what I am, I am HiroNamikaze and I am a shinobi" they all gave him a dumbfounded look as he stepped into the tent.

The girls stepped in after him and discovered that the inside of the tent had been magically enlarged much like the Weasley tent only a good degree larger, "So if you're not a wizard how can you do magic like what you did with the tent and cloning yourself". He leaned out from behind a flap in the back of the bedroom section of the tent exposing half his chest as they could see it had some scars on it "That was a ninjutsu or ninja art, it's used by people in my profession".

Then he returned behind the flap and stepped out from behind it a minute later wearing black cargo pants with the regular black toe less shoes of the ninja, with brown t shirt with a green chunin vest over it all, with his haita tied around his right arm to top it off. "There is a team shower back their (like in a football locker room) and some fresh cloths on the bed" , as he said this all three girls became aware for the second time in ages that they were all naked and standing in front of a stranger none the less.

When he sees them realized this Hiro politely turns way and covers his eyes. They all run past him in a hurry to get in the shower and feel at least some semblance of clean again. They each took long hot showers not really looking at each other fearing what they see might reveal what their own bodies look like after those long years of darkness. After while they get out and find 3 complete sets of clothes including the toe less shoes worn by Hiro on the three bunks at the back of the bedroom with his book bag laying towards the entrance on the first bunk. Once they dressed,Ginny in a toe less shoes black skirt and white blouse, Hermione in blue jeans and t shirt and a blue jacket,Heather in red shirt blue jeans with blue toe less shoes like the other two.

they stepped out from behind the bedroom flap to find Hiro in the kitchen area making food. He set out 4 plates on a big table with trout on the plates with bread roles and he is just putting rice in the bowls beside their plates as they step out. "I thought you guys might be hungry so I went out and got us some meat for dinner" the girls looked at him dumbfounded as they sat down after all those years of being used and abused having someone take their feelings and needs into consideration was very strange feeling for them.

Hiro said nothing as he poured each of them tea in turn before himself finally settling down at the the table. "If ninja can't do magic then how did you make this tent?" asked Hermione. "Who told you we can't, we can do magic just like you people it's similar to our chakra and ninja arts. However to answer your question Harry did this" answered Hiro. "Harry did this" said Ginny and Heather in unison "Yes he's grown up very much so being in our world and thanks to his shinobi training according to Sirius" said Hiro.

"What do you mean shinobi training?" asked Hermione with a slightly curious look on her face as they began to eat. "I mean he's passed our ninja academy training and is of the chunin rank now, he's been training almost the entire time so he can come back and help out here" said Hiro as he bit into his fish " I say almost the entire time because it took some convincing for us to help him, but after being probed by the Anbu , Sirius coming forward as a further proof of his tale, using their magic, and finally checking their claims against some information found within the secret Hokage archives we agreed to help."

He said after he finished chewing his fish. "What is a Hokage?" asked Ginny as she ate "And what are their secret archives?" asked Hermione after she drank her tea. "Well the Hokage is the leader of our village, but a kage means shadow and is a title given to the leader ninja of a ninja village, for instance the leader of the village hidden in the sand our alley is called Kazekage. As for the secret archives of the Hokage , well their just what it sounds like secret archives only accessible by the Hokage themselves, very few outside of the Hokage even know where their located, and no one but a Hokage has ever even read them."

Hiro said yawning as he finished his meal. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling closing his eyes "Oh yeah I almost forgot these" with this he withdrew three pieces of various wood from his belt and set them on the table "Your wands I'm hoping you ladies will know which one is which because I have no idea" said Hiro. Each of the girls stared blankly at the instruments of their torture. They had never blamed their wands for what was done to them; they were simply tools being used by evil to do evil things not necessarily evil themselves but forced to do things outside of their control.

With all these thoughts swirling inside the three girls heads Heather reached out and picked up her wand and almost instantly she knew this was indeed her wand and when she waved it and sparks of gold flew out of the tip she felt an overwhelming sense of security having her wand back in her hand again so overwhelmed was she about being free on the way to see her friends and family that she began to cry. Now the other girls were crying to as they repeated the same actions,Heather had moments before they were crying for sadness over what had happened to them those long years of imprisonment, they cried out of joy at their freedom and that they were heading to safety, and they simply cried for simply being overwhelmed at all that had happened in a single days' time.

Hiro watched all of this his face nearly perfectly maintaining his emotionless facade, he had learned through years of ninja training that shinobi never show emotion. That was all fine in theory but here and now confronted with three starved ,beaten, and crying teens he was unable to keep it completely concealed both his happiness for their escape and safety and his anger and disgust at those who would do this to them simply for being born. He rose and began to collect their plates now that they were done eating he patted them on the back and left his hand their almost rubbing their backs before he moved on to the next one's dishes.

He stepped out of the dining area and over to the kitchen and drew the drapes closed behind him to give the girls some privacy. Once he was out of the room the girls drew close to each other and kept crying for a while, when they quieted down it and it appeared that he wasn't going to be coming out of the kitchen anytime soon they began talking amongst themselves about what was going on.

"What do you guy's think of Hiro and all this parallel dimension stuff he's talking about" said Heather, "It is possible" said Hermione "No one knows were the veil really goes for sure". "Yeah that's true, but you guys don't think this is just another Death Eater trick trying to get us to reveal any more information about the order members that we know?" asked Ginny. "I don't know it's possible" said Heather "but highly unlikely" said Hermione "They tortured, and probed our minds for years I think they have learned all they can from us"

She said looking almost happy again. Ginny seemed to perk up at this because it increased the possibility that Hiro was telling the truth and bringing her closer to the one she loved once again "Yeah besides" said Ginny"We've been trapped I those stinking dungeons for years like we know any more that they do about the outside world.", heather laughed a halfway forced laugh "Yeah it's not like we were allowed mail privileges while in that place." Then the girls sat in silence for a minute or two. Finally Hermione spoke up "But to be on the safe side no one tell him anything you feel that to important for him to know just yet till we get a feel for what's going on", The other girls nodded in agreement.

Hiro who had been using his keen ninja senses to listen in from the start while in the kitchen decided to leave them be about this if it gave them security and besides tell them he was eavesdropping using his supper senses wouldn't earn him many brownie points with the girls. Although he had to admire the girls for civilians in a war situation they were being remarkable intuitive, he or any decent ninja worth his head band would do the same.

Once he had finished the dishes he stepped back outside the kitchen flap and said "Lets gets some sleep ladies were starting out bright and early in the morning" he flashed them a sincere smile and walked off towards the shower and in a few minutes reemerged with black shorts and a white t shirt that said "Rock On" on the chest. After he placed some PJs on each girl's bed complete with blue slippers matching the fuzzy blue fabric they were made of, he laid down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of silent whispering they got up and went behind the flap for the showers and changed into their PJs. After this they laid down in their warm cots, and one by one they all drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own harry potter naruto.

The next morning Ginny was awakened by soft but hard sound of thump, thump, thump. After listening for a few minutes she woke up the other girls and decided to go see what was making that sound. After they searched the tent and found nothing, not even Hiro was there, they went and looked out the front flap of the tent and saw him shirtless and shoeless in the snow punching a rather large tree with incredible precision and force.

Once he noticed they were watching him he stopped and walked back to the tent. When he had stepped inside the flap he said "Hello ladies didn't mean to wake you just wanted some early morning training before we set off is all". Heather was the first to answer "No its fine about time to get up anyway" it was really going to take some getting used to people having concern for your feelings again it felt weird, good but weird. Hirosmiled "Before we pack up and get moving lets have some breakfast, how about eggs you girls like eggs right". "Yes" all three answered in unison, at this Hiro smiled softly, 'I can't wait to have real food again' thought Hermione.

Little while later they were all seated around the table again having showered and redressed themselves in more proper attire "Let's eat" said Hiro as he dug into his bacon and eggs. The girls were eating somewhat slower and with more manners than he had "Where are we going?" asked Hermione. Hiro looked up a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth "to our headquarters in this world, were the other are designated to bring their charges to also" the girls looked up at him questioningly "How many of you are there and who are they bringing?" asked Heather.

Hiro was silent for a while in thought "There are quite a few of us were still deploying as we find out where the people we need to find are hidden. I believe that Sasuke has found the Weasley family and is bringing them their hideout and Sai has a few Order of the Phoenix members he has managed to find hiding out in London's slums, Shino, Neji and Kiba are still looking. Sakura is at the base looking after anyone who is injured or sick Naruto and Hinita are their guarding the base, and my brother is waiting back in the village with reinforcements if we need them" Hiro finished and took another bite of his eggs.

Ginny's fork dropped and she looked at Hiro with a mixture of emotion in her eyes both fear and happiness shown in her green eyes she was happy she had a family left for them to find but very afraid that they wouldn't want here anymore of what had happened to her in that horrible prison. It took her a few seconds to notice that Hiro was staring intently into her eyes his brown ones cutting threw her outer emotional defenses like a scalpel that the muggle doctors use. "You okay Ginny?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah I'm fine" she lied pulling herself together. Hiro saw similar looks on the faces of the other two girls which he attributed to the fact that they were all so close that the Weasley were like Hermione and Heathers' family too.

There was silence over breakfast for the next few seconds before Hermione finally asked "Hiro what is the village Hidden in the Leaves?"And Heather added "Is it actually hidden in some way or another?"Hiro looked at them and said "No hidden village is just a term for a village that is home to shinobi, the hidden leave village is home to many ninja, we even have ninja clans like the Hyuga and others. It's situated in the center of a vast forest in the land of fire. Its tropical I don't ever remember it having snow their once in my life. We have a huge monument of faces carved into stone overlooking our village; the faces are the faces of our past Hokages who governed the leaf long …."

Hiro stopped talking and listened intently to the outside and the girls went to ask what'swrong he held his hand up for silence then they herd to distant cracks like someone was apparating nearby. They turned towards the door and heard "Ohh girls come out and play" the girls began to get very afraid but then Hiro said calmly and reassuringly "It will be ok I'll take care of them" .He walked calmly to the door the chunin vest rustling at his back . His headband gleaming on his arm as he stepped out of the front door of the tent and was greeted by a dozen "snatchers" as Harry had told him they were normal witches and wizards that collect "Mudbloods" and other persons of interest for their bounty.

Their leader stepped forward and pointed a wand in Hiro's face saying "Who are you and were are the female?" Hiro turned his face sideways "What females theirs no females here just me". The leaders face contorted and he slugged Hiro in the face then returned to pointing his wand at Hiro holding up a piece of crystal that was violently flashing red "This little glass here says your lying my friend" he smiled "This is designed to trace the tracking spell that was placed on them during their night of their capture" Hiro looked astounded "No way how does it work ?" the rather large man looked at him and laughed"It's a simple tracking spell really but we took their wands so they couldn't take it off themselves …."

The man's face turned beat red and a short brown headed man in the group said "Crab you stupid lump why would u go and tell him that the Dark Lord is going to have our heads" Hiro laughed his smile half made with a look of malice in his eyes and said "No he won't don't worry about that" .then the girls now recognized as crab a school bully who used to be one of Draco's flunkies now turned snatcher asked "Why not?" Hiro stopped laughing his face still smiling "Because I will" with this he jumped up to Crab and brought down a white blade he had produced from no were and slashed down threw Crab, his blood sprayed furiously from the his body to spatter on the tent and the girls faces who screamed and shrank back in a too late attempt to dodge their school mates blood that now clung to their already greening faces.

Hiro heard them scream but he knew it was just over the blood landing on the tent as he rose to his full height in the same motion flinging the white blade handle deep into the forehead of an advancing werewolf who was halfway through his transformation. He was soon set upon by another large wizard whom punched vigorously at him, the wizards attack was futile as Hiro ducked left and right then spun his kick connecting with the wizards chest with a very audible crunching sound and he crumpled away.

Hiro advanced quickly towards the other snatchers who had worked themselves up into a nice little frenzy. AvadaKedavra was hurled at him he ducked to avoid them grabbing the huge knife he had been keeping since Le Strange manor and he threw it at the little brown haired man as he went to pull his wand to join in the fight, the knife went through his lower arm and plowed deep into his stomach cutting arteries and destroying his liver. They fired several red and green curses at him only to be dodged by him leaping high into the sky as he grabbed a scroll from his vest and began to spine as he dropped towards the shocked looking snatchers, "Senbon rainstorm" said Hiro as thousands of razor sharp senbon flew down on top of the snatchers.

Two managed to get up shield spells but most weren't that lucky and were mutilated by the needles that feel on them from above. Hiro landed in a nearby tree above the tent and looked out at the two surviving snatchers surrounded by the dead comrades in a field of needles. The girls looked onto at the ferocity and power of Hiro's attack; they noticed that there were a lot of little white papers attached to some of the needles. The snatches launched one last fear driven attempt to slay Hiro with a roar of "sercumsorta" but at this great distance their am was well off one of them just caught hiro on the arm cutting it deeply to which Hiro smiled and crossed his fingers igniting the paper bomb tied to some of the senbon, the final two snatchers screams of terror and pain were soon drown out by the fireball that consumed them. After this Hiro searched the battle ground for survivors and found none so he quickly returned to the girls he ordered Hermione to remove the tracking spell that had been applied to them while he packed up the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

(an. Long story short I have some personnel stuff happen in my life, iv also had my laptop stolen and have only recently gotten a new one and also got a new puppy. So I have kind of lost all my information and plans for this story when my laptop got stolen so I'm going to have to redo make up all new stuff from scratch so if some stuff doesn't fit right or with what has been written already tell me and I'll do what I can about it. Otherwise read and review this is my first fan fiction so any helpful reviews will be appreciated otherwise ttyl.)

(p.s. I will also try updating more often now that everything has mostly returned to normal thank you all for reading.)

I do not own Naruto or harry potter

"Hiro your arm?" said Hermione after removing the tracking spell. Hiro looked down at the gash on his arm it was about one third of the way into his arm not deep enough for bone but defiantly getting a good bit of muscle. "That looks like it hurt" said Ginny "yea a bit" said Hiro as he retrieved a small first aid kit from his book bag. "Hermione could you come here and do me a favor "said Hiro as he pulled off his vest and pulled up his shirt sleeve. "Sure thing" said Hermione as she left the other girls getting ready to travel "what do I need to do" she asked "I'm going to squeeze the wound shut slowly I want u to presses the tub of sealant here into the wand as I do so to stop the bleeding" he replied.

She looked at him for a second before picking up the tube of solution and holding it to his wound, as he slow squeezed it shut. "Thanks Hermione" said Hiro as he took out some bandages and wrapped the wound to keep it clean. Once he was done and the girls were ready and the camp was packed he said "lets get going ladies" as he crossed his fingers creating two shadow clones of himself. "What are they for?" asked heather gesturing to the clones on his left and right side. "To carry your three with" answered Hiro "I want to put some serious distance between us and this place before someone notices those losers are missing". "Why can't we run and walk on our own like yesterday" asked Ginny looking a little confused at the real Hiro. "because your could not keep up with me at the speed we need to travel" answer Hiro squatting down in front of the girls his two clones followed suit "climb on ladies".

Ginny climbed onto Hiro's back and heather and Hermione onto the backs of his clones and with a soundless leap they were off. They ran along the canopy of the forest at speeds faster than any of the girl's hade seen by someone not on a broom. The girls clung tightly to Hiro and his clones at first afraid of the great speed then as they grew used to it they loosened their grip and relaxed enjoying the feeling of the wind in their hair. "Hiro why are we going this way it's not the way we were heading yesterday" yelled Hermione from the back of his clone as they ran along. "you noticed that did you" answered Hiro "I went that way to lead them off track in case they did have way of tracking you three, this way they don't even have a good direction to even start looking for our temporary headquarters in this world".

They ran along for several more hours without really talking at all until Ginny asked "Hiro does harry ever talk about me"? Hiro smiled slightly "are you kidding you're the only girl he ever talks about, well in a romantic fashion I mean he talks about Sakura, Hermione and heather too but not romantically" at this Ginny started to cry. Hiro assuming he did something wrong stopped jumping, his clones followed suit, and let her off and began apologizing rubbing her back. she stopped him saying "no I'm not upset I'm overjoyed to hear that he still has feelings for me , I just hope he will when he finds out all that they did to use in that place". She shudderd thinking of everything that had been done to them over the years by Voldemort and his followers.

"He will" said Hiro in a voice that sounded like it held no doubt "I know it" he gave a reassuring smile. "How" asked Ginny sounding depressed as she allowed her mind to wander for the first time in a long time. "Because he loves you simple as that" stated Hiro like it was the most obvious thing in the world "and when you love someone as much as he loves you its unconditional you love them no matter what has happened to them" he looked her in the eyes making sure she understood him. "Yea Ginny harry loves your" reassured Hermione, "yea everything going to be alright Ginny" chimed in Heather, Hiro smiled his thanks to the two girls on the next tree over. "Thanks guys" said Ginny beginning to cheer up a little.

They stayed there for a little while longer giving the girls a chance to stretch their legs, because as Heather had made a point of saying "piggy back for hours on end isn't the most comfortable way to travel. While they stretched and talked among themselves about various things they wanted to do now that they were free, Hiro dispelled his shadow clones and went to look around the area and try to think of a way to cheer the girls up more. After about twenty minutes had passed Hiro returned with a smile on his face saying "hey ladies want to go eat in a real restaurant for lunch today". The girls looked at him confused and Hermione spoke up as always being the voice of reason "we would love to but aren't we supposed to be on the run and you know hiding"

Hiro jumped up to their branch smiling "yea but they won't be looking for four old ladies out for lunch together now will they" answered Hiro. "No but were not four old ladies were three your ladies and a guy who looks like he's way out of place in this world." answered Heather. Hiro looked at his own attired compared to the normal attire worn by people of this world that the girls were wearing "so what's your point" he said finally not seeing anything strange about his dress . "It means we can't go into town without getting caught" answered heather after giving him confused look. "Yes we can" answered Hiro, "how" asked Ginny not getting were Hiro was going with this. "like this" he said making a sign with his hands after which there was puff of smoke and were he once stood was lady of about 65 years of age with a purse wearing a long blue flowery denim dress smiling their her thick glasses that were flanked on either side by a long white gray lengths of hair.

"Pretty good huh" asked Hiro to the girls stunned faces. "How did you do that" asked Hermione becoming interested by this new trick, "it is just a simple genjutsu or illusion" said Hiro smiling showing his illusions false teeth. Then he broke the illusion "so ill ask again who's hungry" he asked looking at the girls smiling. they all said me and started talking about what kind of place they wanted to eat at and what they wanted to drink , while Hiro re did the shadow clone jutsu and this time he carried Hermione and Ginny and heather rode on the clones .

When they reached the edge of town Hiro banished the clones once again and then genjutsued them into old ladies of various height and dress. After this was all done they walked down the road until they entered the town and began heading towards the town's main road looking for somewhere nice to eat. At first the girls were very tense but after a few group of people walked right past them without even giving them a second look they started to loosen up and enjoy the simple walk down a normal street. Once they got to Main Street in the town they began looking around for somewhere to eat, there were different diners, cafés, and restaurant and the like. Eventually they settled on a little diner called Mal's place and went in.

"Would you like anything to drink" asked a young waitress after they found a table for themselves in the back by the door. "Coffee for us" answered Ginny and Hermione, "coke please" asked heather, after thinking a while "tea, earl grey if you have any please" asked Hiro. "Sure thing" answered the waitress with a smile. After she left they talked amongst themselves about the menu and various places they had seen in town. Until heather asked "Hiro where are we going", he looked around cautiously before saying "to the safe house", "were is that" asked heather again. "Its about another 7 hour trip north west from here to their if we leave her soon we should reach their before night fall or just about" was his answer, after the waiter left from delivering their drinks saying she would return when they were ready for their order. "Now no more business let's enjoy this like normal people" said Hiro after glancing at the menu one more time before the waiter walked up.

After a while the waiter returned asking if they were ready to order. Hiro started "I would like the steak and eggs with side salad if you please?". To which the waiter answered "certainly and you mam" she turned to Hermione "ill have the pasta and meatballs with pork sauce" the waiter replied "yes mam". She turned to heather and Ginny "anything for you two ladies", "yes I will have the backed ziti" replied Heather, "and I'll have stuffed cheese ravioli" finished up Ginny. "Alright ladies I will be right back with your food" said the waiter as she walked away to put in their orders.

About twenty minutes later they were served and their drinks were filled their drinks the waiter walked away and left them alone again. "Hiro that was the lamest joke probably ever told" said Hermione as her and the others girls giggled under their illusions. Hiro smiled briefly at their laughter even if it was at him then he dug into his food eggs first, seeing Hiro start eating the girls began eating their food to savoring every piece of the meal. They talked some during the meal about various things they wanted to do once they were safe. The waitress and other customers of course heard none of this since all four was safe under the genjutsu, which made it sound like they were talking loudly as some old ladies do about how their grandchildren are doing in school and the like.

Once they were finished the waitress returned and brought their check , but then left again when heather asked for a to go cup for her coke. When they waitress left Hiro withdrew from his book bag, which to outsiders looked like a purse, a small not book and a bag. He opened the notebook to near the end and read something then withdrew the proper currency for this world and placed it with the check leaving the rest for a tip for the waitress. Then they got up and left and on their way to the edge of town Hermione looked at a small train station and started talking to the other girls about the Hogwarts express saying she hoped that after this was all over they would maybe in someway get to finish their education. When they stopped and started talking about the train Hiro stopped to look at the odd machine, sure he had heard of trains threw some mission reports and the like but he had never actually been on one. At this thought a devilish smiled graced his lips and he decided he would change that right here and now if he could.

Checking trains destinations and travel routes he found one that would take them just about where they wanted to go according to his map. When the girls noticed his absence they began looking for him finding him at the ticket window they waited for his return noticing that he had four tickets in his left hand. "Hiro what are those for" asked Hermione? "I figured you all would enjoy nice train ride instead of the "comfortable piggy back ride" as heather puts it" he answered with a joking look at heather handing them their tickets as they boarded the train. they walked along the inside of the train till they found an empty compartment which they looked the door and cast several spells on the door and the room to keep someone from over hearing or walking in on accident.

Once this was done they settled in and Hiro dispelled the illusion covering them and sat down next to Hermione and began to ask her questions about the world and magic as he took out his notebook occasionally writing in her answers. It didn't take long for the girls to notice that they were being questioned for information. Finally after catching each other's eyes they decided to question Hiro back a little. "Hiro why are you writing Hermione's answers down in that book" Asked heather? "Because" answered Hiro "while harry's information on this worlds wizarding and muggle practices and activities was invaluable and useful it did have some rather large gaps that even Sirius couldn't fill in for us. So I was thinking of asking "the smartest witch in this age" as harry put it to help fill in the gaps." Hiro smiled when he saw Hermione smiling at the compliment.

After that the ride went on in much the same way as before Hiro was asking and the girls answering as best they could. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girls froze almost fearing that the death eaters had found them again as they looked at the hooded shadow on the window frosted window. Hiro stood silently when the person didn't go away and crouch down beside the door placing his hand on the handle without a sound. As he got ready to open the door the girls noticed something truly bizarre Hiro was pulling a bone white spike out of his knee not out of a hidden cloth but out of the flesh of his knee. When he stopped it was about two feet long and pointed at one end, suddenly without warning he wrenched the door open but stopped before the blade made contact. "I don't think stabbing me would look very good on your mission report Hiro" sad a strangely cheerful voice.


End file.
